


Happy Nameday Raewyn

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen plans a surprise birthday dinner/date for Raewyn, but it seems everything is falling apart around him. Some of the companions take pity and help him make some adjustments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Nameday Raewyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for tumblr user Raexmell.

Cullen paced back and forth as he waited for Josephine in her office. “Maker, I shouldn’t have waited so long.” he chides himself. Cullen had been busier than ever before these past few weeks and he had almost forgotten about Raewyn’s nameday.

“Commander?” Josephine knocked on the door in her usual gentle manner.

Cullen breathed out a sigh of relief and walked towards her. “Tell me it’s done.”

“I’m sorry Commander, the weather as of late has delayed things. We don’t have all the supplies and ingredients needed.”

Cullen clenched his jaw, but at least he was going to get Raewyn’s gift soon. 

“Commander!” a young scout ran to him, worry written all over his face. “Ser, the caravan that was on it’s way here was robbed by bandits. Everything inside has been taken. We tried getting everything back, but we couldn’t.”

At that moment it felt as if the ground had opened up and he was going to fall into the void. Everything was going wrong. The cake he could handle, but the gift, the gift he couldn’t. The recruit stood there as if waiting for a response, before Cullen yelled at him. “Get out of my sight.”

“Cullen, it’s not his fault.” Josephine tried calming him down.

“It’s ruined, this whole day is ruined.” Cullen clenched his fists and turned on his heels. He slammed the door as he left Josephine’s office. 

She frowned, feeling pity for the commander. She scribbled down a few things on some parchment before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

“Hey Curly.” Varric waved Cullen down as he charged past him.

“What is it Varric? I don’t have time to hear anymore of your fantastic tales about Hawke.”

“It’s nothing like that. I heard about the caravan, and I figure I could help you out a bit.” Varric alluded to a possible fix for Cullen’s predicament.

“And how are you going to help me?” Cullen stopped and looked at him skeptically. 

“Have you forgotten what an amazing writer I am? I say, in place of that gift that has been stolen, you write her a poem, something that lets her know how much you care. Something that will make her melt.”

Cullen pondered on it for a while. He wasn’t a poet by any means, but surely a romantic letter couldn’t hurt, and at the rate Cullen’s day was going, neither would a tankard of ale. Cullen excused himself and walked towards the tavern.

Once he walked past the threshold he was greeted by a hearty roar from Bull.

“Hey Commander, come sit with us.” Bull motioned to the only empty sit amongst the Chargers.  
“I would love to, but if it’s all the same to you, I rather drink on my own.” he lowered his head and turned towards the bar.

“Nonsense, Commander, you look like you need some company.” Bull insisted. Bull looked at Cullen as he pulled up a chair to sit with him and the Chargers. “So, I heard about the caravan.”

“Maker, is there anyone that hasn't heard about it?” Cullen grumbled.

“It happened some time ago, the recruits were just drawing straws on who would be the one to tell you. It took them a while. They were in here for an hour asking for advice and rehearsing. I hope you didn’t tear the unlucky scout’s head off.”

Cullen’s cheeks burned in shame as he thought about how he reacted. “She hasn’t heard about it, has she?”

Bull cracked a smile as he watched the worry in Cullen’s face deepen. “Nah, Commander. Besides if she found out about it she wouldn’t know what was taken. No one is stupid enough to tell her.”

Cullen growled at the thought of any of the soldiers or scouts breaking their silence. He’d banish them to the Hissing Wastes if ever they let it slip. Bull grabbed a box he had under his chair and handed it over to Cullen.

“Here. Inside there is something from me and the Chargers.” Bull waited for Cullen to open the box and inspect the contents.

“Maker! What is this?” Cullen blushed.

“Oh, that one is from me for both of you. Here, this one is from us.” Bull hands him another box. Cullen reached out hesitantly and opened the box. He was relieved to see a set of daggers that were clearly the same age as Raewyn and just as beautiful.

“Where did you get these?” Cullen traced the patterns on the hilt.

“I have connections. Just let her know that they’re delicate, better not use them in battle.”

“Thank you. If you don’t mind, I’ll be heading out.” Cullen excused himself, his mood lifted, well lifted until he stepped outside. The sky had darkened and the thunder roared just as the rain poured down. Today was ruined, there was no way it would work out. He had told everyone to keep the courtyard clear for the day so he could have a special meal with her but it seemed that luck was not on his side.

He headed to his offices, he didn’t want to see anyone and least of all, talk. He pushed past recruits, the look on his face chilled everyone. He slammed his door and threw the boxes on the ground. He bolted his doors and just leaned against the door with his head in his hands. He tried not to cry, but the frustration ate away at him.

“Andraste’s tits, can’t I just get a break? Just one good thing?”

There was a knock on his door and he clenched his jaw. He didn’t answer at first, hoping that maybe his silence would be enough to let the person know that he didn’t want to deal with them.  
Silence wasn’t enough because there was another set of knocks that followed the first.

“I’m busy.” he yelled out.

“Busy moping?” Dorian asked.

“What do you want?” Cullen growled.

“I just figured that I’d help ease your day, and maybe get out of this damned rain. It’s ruining my good looks, Commander.”

“And how do expect to do that, Dorian?” Cullen made no attempt to turn around and unbolt the door. He just waited for Dorian to give up and leave.

“I hear your day isn’t going as planned and I figured I’d give you a little something to help with any new arrangements.”

Cullen straightened himself out wondering what Dorian had that was going to brighten up the day and fix all his problems. He turned, sighed and slowly unbolted the door.

“I better not regret this, Dorian.”

“Far from it, Commander. I believe you’ll be thanking me for months to come.” Dorian chuckled. 

The door opened and there he was, soaking wet and a vintage bottle of wine in hand. “May I come in?” Dorian insisted more than asked.

Cullen stepped to the side letting the wet mage run in. “As much as I would love a drink right now, I have arrangements to make.” Cullen slammed the door behind Dorian, almost causing him to drop the bottle of wine.

“Kaffas. This is a priceless bottle of wine, Commander. One, if I may add, isn’t for you; well not exclusively.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow curious as to what Dorian was alluding to.

“Listen, right now Leliana is keeping our dear Inquisitor busy while poor Josephine is going crazy making adjustments to your overly romantic date. The rest of us have decided to lift the burden, mostly because we love Raewyn, and secondly, because you’re completely insufferable when you get in one of your moods. What I’m saying is, I come here to offer you this bottle of wine for what I assume, will be an elaborate dinner tonight. Try not to drink it all in one sitting, I worked hard to get this bottle.” Dorian parts from the bottle as a mother would from her newborn. “Take good care of her, Commander, and I’m not talking about the bottle.”

Cullen placed the bottle on his desk and turned back to thank Dorian. “Dorian…”

“No. Just get changed and head over to her quarters, there are some minor details that need addressing and Vivienne is alone in Raewyn’s room with Sera. So, I’d hurry if I were you.” Dorian bowed and excused himself.

Cullen leaned against his desk in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. Raewyn was truly loved by everyone. It seemed that her sarcasm and free spirit was more endearing than he expected.

Cullen did as he was told and changed out of his armor and into something more comfortable. He wore the mahogany shirt Raewyn had bought him with the dark brown pants he had purchased the day before. After he changed he quickly grabbed the bottle of wine and made his way to Raewyn’s quarters. It seemed to him he had made it just in time, because when he burst through the door he could already hear yelling.

“That looks like shite. Do all you mages have such crappy tastes?” Sera scrunched up her nose at Vivienne’s suggestion.

“Sera, if you please, these add to the romantic mood the Commander is trying to set.” Vivienne put down the candles down.

“Pft, they’re just gonna bump uglies all night, I don’t think Quizzy is gonna notice some fancy candles.”

“Oh and you think your horrid cookies will add to the mood?” Vivienne snapped.

“Hey, ain’t nothing wrong with my cookies. Raewyn said she loves them.” Sera crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

“Of course she did my dear, she can’t bear to hurt such a delicate person such as yourself.” 

“Ahem.” Cullen cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence.

The two ceased their bickering almost immediately and allowed him to enter the room. He scanned the room, he barely recognized it. There were candles of different sizes all throughout the chamber, a large fur rug in the middle of the room, a silver platter with some very oddly shaped cookies, and a silver bowl filled with chocolate truffles, most likely from Josephine.

He placed the bottle of wine on her desk, near a rather large and dusty tome. Cullen reached out to trace the pattern on the cover.

“That’s from Solas. He figured Raewyn would appreciate some more lore on her people. I hope you don’t mind us chipping in to help you. I know how stressful it is to plan a surprise event for a loved one.” Vivienne walked up to him, putting her hand on his arm. “We’re done here, but if you need anything dear, feel free to come find me. It will be another hour before Leliana is through distracting Raewyn.”

“Thank you, Vivienne. And Sera, I’d like to thank you as well. I’m sure Raewyn will appreciate your, uh, phallic cookies.” Cullen blushed looking over at them.

“I bet that won’t be the first time she has one of those in her mouth. I call them cock-ies, get it? I think she’ll appreciate that.” Sera stuck out her chest proud of her distasteful pun.  
“Come Sera, I’m sure the Commander has important things to do.” Vivienne pushed Sera past Cullen. 

“I bet he does.” Sera winks at Cullen.

When Cullen was alone he sat at Raewyn’s desk. It had been completely cleared off, save for the book Solas gave her and the candles that Vivienne had placed. Cullen listened to the rain falling on her balcony. Vivienne had left the doors ajar to let in fresh air, but it had also let in the rain. Cullen got up to close them and sat back down at her desk. He took out a piece of paper, quill and an ink pot and began to do what Varric had suggested, he was going to write her a poem. Cullen wasn’t a very poetic person, and it had become painfully clear after his fifth attempt at a poem.

“I have to give Varric some credit, it’s not so easy finding the right words.” Cullen balled up the paper and took out another. This time he had managed to actually finish something. He folded the paper and sealed it. “Maker, I hope she doesn’t laugh.”

There is a knock at the door and he pauses. “Yes?”

“Commander?” a shy voice responded.

“Yes?”

“I have brought up the Inquisitor’s dinner.” the servant spoke almost too softly and Cullen barely heard him.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door for the servant boy. The boy avoided Cullen’s gaze, apparently everyone did know about the caravan, or at least how he treated that scout. He placed the tray of food on a small table, which he had just noticed was never there before. It turned out it was a little gift from Blackwall. 

“Thank you.” Cullen spoke softly hoping not to scare the boy any further.

The boy excused himself as Cullen inspected the food. The scent of the honeyed buffalo meat made his mouth water and his stomach growl. The hunger soon made him grow impatient and he paced back and forth hoping to kill time. That’s when he realized it, he didn’t have flowers. He meant to grab some for her but with all the chaos he had totally forgotten. Maybe there was enough time for him to get them before she returned to her quarters. Cullen ran down the steps and opened the door. 

“Cullen?” Raewyn looked up at him, her face beaming at the sight of her lover.

“Uh, Inquis…Rae.”

“What are you doing here and what is that smell?” Raewyn pushed her way past him and skipped up the stone steps. “Creators.” he heard her gasp. 

“Surprise.” Cullen closes the door. It was too late for him to make his escape now, he supposed the flowers would have to wait for another day. He joined her at the top of the steps and took her hand in his. “I hope you like it.”

“It could be better.” Raewyn deadpanned.

Cullen’s mood shifted and he began to panic a bit, he was afraid of this. She was upset, disappointed and there was nothing he could’ve done about it.

“Rae, I…” Cullen tried to explain the circumstances.

“Haha, Cullen, I’m just joking. I love it.” she turned to him and gave him a huge hug. “This is so sweet.”

Cullen leaned forward and caressed her cheek. Slowly he met her lips with his, “Happy nameday, love.”

Raewyn let out a quiet moan as she pressed herself closer. Cullen slid his tongue past her lips, caressing hers softly. Raewyn began to undress when Cullen stopped her.

“No, first we enjoy our meal.” 

“Ugh.” Raewyn’s shoulders dropped and she dragged her feet all the way to the center of her chambers.

“I don’t remember this table ever being here.” She examined the table that Blackwall had made for her. “So I guess people are remodeling my room for my nameday.”

“Temporary, I’m sure.” Cullen handed her a plate with a serving of druffalo meat and some potatoes. He knew it wasn’t the most romantic of meals, but it was all that could be thrown together last minute.

“Mmm, is this honey?” Raewyn licked it off her fingers.

“Yes. Do you not like it?” Cullen’s panic began to set in again.

“I love it, it’s a nice change.” Raewyn takes another bite, smiling as she chewed.

Cullen admired her. How could she handle all of this stress and seem to be so calm under the pressure. She had to deal with so much more than anyone else. She was the Herald of Andraste and to make things more difficult she was a Dalish elf, something many people weren’t ready to let her forget.

The two ate quietly, with the occasional kiss in between. Raewyn eyed the chocolate truffles a bit.

“Do you want them?” Cullen laughed as he watched her bite her lip eagerly. He reached out and grabbed the bowl. “How badly do you want them, my love?” he took one and held it in front of her.  
“Are you going to make me work for it?” she pouted.

“Depends. What are you willing to do for it?” Cullen teased. 

“It’s my nameday, I shouldn’t have to do anything for it.” Raewyn knew how to get what she wanted and Cullen couldn’t argue with her logic, but Maker it was fun to tease her.

Cullen put the truffle between his teeth and raised an eyebrow in hopes she’d make her move. Raewyn leaned over and took the truffle from his mouth giggling as it fell down her tunic. 

“Let me get that for you.” Cullen leaned in kissing her neck as he made his way down her shirt. He grabbed the chocolate ball from it’s new home in her breastband and ate it. 

“Cullen that tickles.” she pushed him away. Her chest was covered in chocolate powder, powder which was promptly licked off by her doting Commander. Cullen unfastened the rest of her tunic, and undid her breastband, exposing the rest of her chest to him. He ran his tongue down her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts.

“Creators, I really wanted that truffle.” she moaned as his tongue flicked over her nipple.

“There are more pleasurable things for you to indulge in, Rae.” Cullen captured her pert nipple between his teeth.

“So there are, but I’m still craving a truffle.” She pushed him away and grabbed a few truffles and stuffs them in her mouth. Cullen shook his head as she gave him her usual wide eyed smile.

“Sera, uh, made you some interestingly shaped cookies.” Cullen pointed out.

“Ooo, did she bake the cock-ies? Raewyn jumped up and walked to the platter to examine them.

“Yes.” Cullen sighed, “She baked the cock-ies.” Cullen couldn’t believe those words had actually escaped his lips.

“They’re absolutely delicious. She had tried to have them cream filled once; it didn’t work out. But she did promise she’d get some sticky glazing for it. Guess there wasn’t any.” Raewyn shrugged as she took an enthusiastic bite of the tip of one of the cock-ies, making Cullen rather uncomfortable. “Want a bite?” She held it out.

“No, I’m just fine.” he held up his hands. “Oh, I have something for you.” Cullen got up and walked to her desk to grab the letter he wrote her.

“This is not the original gift I had in mind. It seems that there was an issue while it was being delivered here.” he handed her the card.

“Oh, the caravan.” she nodded.

“Maker’s balls I’m going to find out who couldn’t keep their mouths shut and deal with this tomorrow.” 

“Cullen, it’s not like I knew the contents, and I still don’t.” Raewyn grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “Relax. I’m enjoying today and you should too.” Raewyn knew how to settle his nerves, and before he knew it, his mind was already focused on something else; possibly the fact that she sat across from him bare chested. 

She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Rae-_

_Know that I had used enough parchment to have made a book in attempts to write you a poem, as Varric had suggested me to. I’ll let you know now that it was one of the worst things I’ve ever read and I’ve read some abhorrent things in my day._

_Raewyn, regardless of the circumstances in which we had met, I’m so glad that we did. I can’t see my life without you. You mean everything to me. Your smile is brighter than the sun, your eyes as beautiful as any gem I have seen, your skin so smooth. I can_ _already hear your protests, but know that regardless of how you see yourself, I see you as so much more._

_There is no other that I would love to lay in bed with and talk of nonsense, no other that I would love to share embarrassing stories with or even make embarrassing stories with. I’m at my best when I’m with you. I feel safer, stronger even, when I’m in your_ _arms._

_I love the feel of your lips and the taste of your tongue. I love your warmth and I love how wet you get when I run my tongue along your neck before I bite it. What’s even better, is that I bet you’re slick with want as you read this. I’m almost positive that_ _you’re rubbing your thighs together at the thought of my tongue on various places of your body, most importantly between your satiny folds._

_I’m sorry was that too forward of me, or would you like me to go on? If you want more I suggest you put this letter down and tell me, maybe even…show me._

_Cullen_

Raewyn’s body burned with desire and the look Cullen was giving her, his smirk, it only fanned the flames. “Cullen, can you open the doors? It’s a bit…uh, it’s a bit hot in here.”

“If you’re hot maybe you should remove a bit more clothing.” Cullen pulled her to him, his hands raked through her long hair before he pulled her head back, running his tongue alongside the column of her neck.

“Cullen, stop.” Raewyn reluctantly pushed away.

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked afraid he had some how gone too far.

“I heard you reserved the gardens for us today.” she winked.

“Yes, but it’s raining.” he interjected. 

“I know, it makes it so much better. Our bodies soaking wet, our clothes clinging to our bodies before we can tear them off each other. Isn’t the imagery wonderful?” Raewyn jumps to her feet and fastened up her shirt and headed to the door before Cullen could even stand.

Raewyn ran down the great hall and into the gardens, hoping to kick out anyone that might’ve not heard about Cullen’s original plans. She was relieved to see that the storm kept everyone out of the gardens, well everyone except two sexually charged individuals.

“Maker, you can really run.” Cullen was hunched over holding onto his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Come with me.” Raewyn takes his hand and runs out towards the gazebo at the other end of the garden. By the time the two had made it through to the other end they were soaked from head to toe.

“Maker, you’re beautiful.” he said, his tone breathy and wanting. He pushed back the wet strands of hair from her face and leaned in ever so gently capturing her lips in his. She practically melted in his arms when he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Their kiss deepened as he moved his hands down to her tunic, unfastening it at a painfully slow pace.  
He kissed her along her jaw and then down her neck, along her collarbone before he settled on her breasts. He rolled her nipple between his fingers, gently pinching it before he claimed it with his mouth.

Raewyn was barely able to withstand the punishment he was giving her. Her legs shook as he continued his ministrations. Her fingers raked through his hair tightening her grip when he nipped her breast. She hissed, momentarily pulling away but his hands took a hold of her hips and brought her back in. Raewyn hooded her eyes as Cullen made his way further down. She could feel him unlacing her breeches, and she was growing wetter waiting for his fingers.

He looked up at her, his golden eyes as intense and hungry as ever. “I hope you don’t mind if I just take these off.” he nipped her hips before she had a chance to respond. 

“Please.” she moaned out. 

Cullen peeled her wet pants off of her, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. Raewyn stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side. She removed her tunic and threw it on the ground and waited for Cullen to make his next move. 

“What are you waiting for, Cullen?” Raewyn looked down at him.

“For you to beg.” he smirked as he parted her legs and ran a finger along her slick.

“Creators, you’re supposed to be spoiling me, not teasing me.” Raewyn grew frustrated with the waiting.

Cullen smiled up at her and slipped a finger between her folds. He felt her clench around his finger and lifted her leg onto the bench near them for better access. He kissed along her inner thigh until he reached her sex. He slowly slipped his tongue in, listening to her reaction before he pulled her closer and became more intense. 

“I think it’s best if you lay down.” Cullen kissed her leg.

“In here? The floor is too hard.” Raewyn moaned.

“Then let’s go lay out on the grass.” Cullen stood up and took her head. The two walked out into the rain. The storm had slowed down, but there was still a substantial amount of rain coming down. Raewyn shivered almost regretting her decision to have sex outside in the rain. Cullen lightly traced her body with the tips of his fingers sending heat throughout her body.

“Cold?” he chuckled.

“Far from it, Commander.” she allowed him to lower her down onto the grass. Raewyn was on her back, an all too familiar position for her as of late. He leaned over her blocking most of the rain. He kissed her lips softly as he straddled her. Raewyn ran her fingers under his shirt, clawing at his back as she rolled her hips against his.

“Take your shirt off, Cullen.” she stared at him doe eyed.

“Giving me orders?” Cullen kissed her nose.

“I am the Inquisitor, I’m entitled to push around the Commander.” she shot him a mischievous grin.

“Abusing your power.” Cullen shook his head.

“Shut up and fuck me already.” Raewyn wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Yes ma’am.” Cullen removed his shirt, every drop of rain rolled over every muscle and dropped down onto her. His curls loosened, she could see how much longer his hair had gotten. She reached up brushing aside a curl from his face. He turned and kissed the palm of her before making his way down her body to the apex of her thighs. He parted her legs with his hand and rested her legs on his shoulders as he buried his face between her legs.

Raewyn arched her back the moment his tongue made contact with her bud. She dug her nails into his back screaming out to her gods as he thrust his fingers inside. The more she cried out, the faster and harder he’d thrust.

“Ready?” He peered up from between her thighs.

“Cullen, I’ve been ready since you opened the door to my chambers.”

“Very well then.” Cullen repositioned himself. He undid his laces and lowered his breeches enough to pull himself out. He smiled as he pressed his cock past her folds, sheathing himself inside her.

“Oooooh.” Raewyn tore into the grass as Cullen pounded into her. Raewyn no longer felt the cold drops of rain on her skin. She was burning, hungry for more. She writhed under his body as he bit down on her shoulder. Raewyn was losing her wits, she was nearing the apex of her pleasure. Her thighs now slicker than before as his pace quickened and his thrusts deepened. Her eyes were hooded, she was enjoying the sounds he made as he claimed her in the garden. What would people think if they saw them? In fact she was positive a few people were watching from the ramparts, but she wasn’t going to let Cullen know that. She bit into his shoulder as she finally reached her climax. Her walls tightened around his shaft, leading him closer to his peak. He tried holding back a bit longer but the moment he made eye contact with his lover he knew he couldn’t. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him so innocently, but at the same time so deviously. With one loud grunt Cullen emptied himself inside her, her walls pulsed around his still throbbing cock, tormenting him. Maker knew he wanted to go on, but his body couldn’t.

“How was that for a nameday present?” Cullen kissed her lips softly.

“I think I preferred the truffles.” she teased.

“I’ll remember that the next time you’re begging for my cock.” he rocked his hips against her eliciting a moan. 

“I love you, Commander Rutherford.”

“I love you too, Inquisitor Lavellan. Happy nameday. I’m just sorry it didn’t turn out as planned.” Cullen rolled off of her.

“Nonsense, Cullen. This has been the best nameday I’ve ever had,” she turned to face him. “but I think it’s time we get dressed and head back to my chambers.”

“Of course, my love.”


End file.
